fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NSmon
About the Verse NSmon is a fan-made re-imagining of the Pokemon Verse, by Kytygys15 . It is mostly based on the game canon, with considerable influence drawn from the anime and Pokemon Adventures manga. NSmon is based around Kytygys15's headcanon for the Pokemon series, and as such, explains the various political and social aspects of the world of Pokemon, which are avoided or swept under the rug by Nintendo in the real canon. As well as this, Kytygys15 attempts to make sense of the various inconsistencies the Verse has, to a degree. NSmon gets its name from the site NationStates, on which there is a multiverse roleplay forum; Kytygys15 (known on NationStates as Petrokovia) roleplays different characters from the Pokemon Verse, and through writing about the Verse in roleplays, came up with the NSmon Verse. After several edits and re-imaginings, the NSmon Verse culminated in what it is today. Power of the Verse As this is a Pokemon Verse, is it rather high-powered, with several strong wild Pokemon (such as those on Mt. Silver) surpassing Town level, and top trainers (such as Elite Four or Champions) sitting around Mountain Level to Island Level. Legendary Pokemon range all the way up to a High Complex Multiversal Arceus (creator of the Pokemon Multiverse, which in this Verse includes infinite parallel universes for every possibility, as well as the same for all forms of Pokemon media, such as the anime, manga, games, etc.). However, such vastly powerful legendares rarely, if ever, get involved with any one universe in the Pokemon Multiverse, due to either being preoccupied with their cosmic duties, or lying dormant. The strongest active legendary Pokemon are around Moon Level+ (such as Deoxys, Mega Rayquaza, etc.). It should be noted that these tier listings are for the Pokemon at their normal power, i.e. with no stat altering in place (such as status effects, field effects, abilities, stat-boosting/lowering moves, held items, etc.). Such stat altering items/moves may raise or lower the Pokemon's power to the point of changing its tier (a six-stage alteration will bring the Pokemon up or down a full tier in AP/Striking Strength or Durability; It will increase speed (which will be specified on the profile) by x4). The Verse also specializes in hax; Several moves and abilities of Pokemon may change the weather or the health of an opponent in an instant; There are several moves that allow for a Pokemon to dodge or protect against anything so long as the move lands (such as detect or protect; It should be noted that the chance of them failing doubles after every consecutive use), and if the Pokemon is able to react quickly enough to use the move. For example, if an opponent attacks a Pokemon with a lightspeed attack, Detect would allow for the Pokemon to dodge it; However, if the Pokemon can't move faster than light, it would have to use detect beforehand (i.e., akin to aim-dodging or reading your opponent). This Verse goes an extra step, in having newly thought techniques such as move-combination or move-stacking (they are covered in an overview of specific techniques/moves below). The technology in this Verse is considerably superior to the technology in the Real World, as well; Technology exists in this Verse that can translate physical matter into light and digital information, then back again (such as the "net" in a Pokeball), hoverpads, teleporters, and more. As one would expect in such a world, the common tech that appears in the Real World (such as GPS, phones, TVs, etc.) are generally cheaper; However, due to considerable differences in life style, some things are not as well-researched (for example, cars are not used nearly as often as in real life, due to the ability to be transported by Pokemon; Other mass transit vehicles such as buses or trains are still very abundant for long distance travel). Notes on Abilities, Moves, and Special Techniques Abilities Pokemon Abilities in this Verse affect non-Pokemon creatures as well, such as animals and people, and may affect any living thing (aside from true plants, in most cases). Weather-effects from abilities tend to only extend to several thousand meters away from the Pokemon. Arena Trap creates a barrier approximately 50 meters around the Pokemon, that opponents can not go through, keeping them from fleeing the battle; likewise, it interferes with an opposing Trainer's Pokeballs, keeping the Pokemon from being able to be recalled or switched out until incapacitated (or the Pokemon with the Arena Trap ability is taken out of the battle or knocked out). Moves It should be noted that any move that can be learned by a Pokemon in any generation, through breeding, leveling up, and move tutors (which were not originally TMs) are able to be learned by a Pokemon simply through leveling up. In some cases, special, event, or trading card moves are included. Pokemon are able to learn any TM or HM move they were able to learn in any generation as well, through the means of a TM (i.e., Gyarados can learn Zap Cannon and the elemental punches are still TMs). TMs are extremely cheap and plentiful, due to an underground black market for TMs and corporations mass producing them to break after one use (on purpose). HMs are much more expensive, as they can be used more than once. Psychic is also able to create defensive barriers similar to the move protect, but a substantially powerful move may be able to break it (i.e., it can't protect against something that would destroy a planet). It is able to allow Pi to encase others in the shield as a bubble, though it also can be broken. However, the most common part of the attack, the ability to lift an opponent into the air and move them around, can not be dodged. However, Pi cannot paralyze an opponent with it (i.e., Pi can pick them up and move their location, but can not stop them from using ranged attacks). Using this ability, one can slam an opponent into the ground with several tons of force, or pick something up off of the ground with ease regardless of weight. The ability to psychically lift objects has a limit, but it is not based solely on weight; it is also based on size (the area one needs to control to lift the object. For example: Pi could lift a 2,000 ton object the size of a car, but not a 5 pound object the size of the moon. The maximum sized object Pi and Melody can lift using psychic is about a large mountain, though using psychic for heavy lifting or on many things at ones wears on their minds rather quickly. A Pokemon's eyes glow purple when it uses Psychic. There is also a weight limit as well, which is noted in their lifting strength statistic as well as the size-limit; Most wild psychic types can not lift more than a car-sized object or 2,000 pounds at a time, though well-trained Psychic types may lift far more. Detect will give the user a period of time where they will be able to dodge any move, regardless of their speed, or if they can see the attack or foe. The move gives the user whatever amount of speed and reaction abilities they need in order to dodge an attack, but puts them in a trance-like state of high concentration on doing so, meaning their brain will only be taking in information useful to the battle. Generally, a Pokemon's eyes glow light blue when using this attack, but when dodging attacks requires more speed and reaction time than the Pokemon naturally has, their eyes glow pure white. Detect also can let the user tell the difference between the user of the move Double Team (or a similar technique) and one of their clones. It does not stop the effects of Perish Song or similar techniques. Extremespeed, when used through move combination, raises the user's speed by several stages. When used as a part of Move Combination, this move will bump a Pokemon's speed up by 25%; The minimum speed of this move is Hypersonic+. When used by itself, Extremespeed is an "increased priority move," meaning that no matter the user's normal speed, it will strike first, unless the opponent also uses an increased priority move. Extremespeed is a +2 Priority move, meaning it outspeeds normal increased priority moves (such as Quick Attack). Double Team can be very useful to get out of a pinch, as the user may use it to get out of a hold, replacing themselves with a mere copy of themselves. The clones created are able to use attacks just like the real user, albeit to a weaker degree. The clones also vanish after being hit. Aside from being physically weaker and only being able to take one hit, the clones are exact copies of the user, and it is impossible to tell the difference without using a move such as detect or another identifying move; One would not be able to tell the difference by normal sight alone. Quick Attack is similar to Extremespeed in that it can be used to raise the user's speed or move quickly. It is known as an "increased priority move," meaning that no matter the user's normal speed, it will strike first, unless the opponent also uses an increased priority move. Extremespeed will always outspeed Quick Attack. One-Hit Knock Out moves will knock out any Pokemon in one hit should they land, kill any non-Pokemon entity with Continent-Level durability or lower, and will one-hit knock out any being with Multiversal+ Level durability or lower. OHKO moves will not affect Higher-Dimensional or Lower-Dimensional beings. These moves will fail if the target is more powerful than the user; This means while they have the potential to harm extremely strong beings, they most likely will not, as most Pokemon are not higher than Tier 6. The signature moves of the Creation Trio and other Legendary Pokemon can reach 3-A Tier Damage; As these moves can be used through Sketch, Mimic, or Metronome, any Pokemon than learns one of the latter three moves has the potential to cause 3-A level damage, however this is extremely unlikely. Mimic and Mirror Move will mirror the effects and power of absolutely any attack by any being, save for higher or lower dimensional attacks. Special Techniques There are several special techniques used by extremely advanced trainers, most of which seems to be unique to their own style of battle. However, two techniques which were created by Gold and his team have become popular among other Champions and Elite Four as of late. These techniques are allowed in League Regulations, so long as all participants agree to allow them. The first is Move Combination. For example, one may combine Extremespeed or quick attack with their normal movements when they attack or dodge to boost their speed, or combine Mach Punch and Thunder Punch to create a Mach-Thunder Punch. This first example is simply a stat boost, and does not affect the main move used. The damage dealt from the second type of Move Combination (combining two moves as one attack) is altered; It is an average of the moves combined, and the accuracy is also an average. All of the secondary effects from all of the moves are added. However, this is a very difficult technique to learn, and only certain moves can be combined with each other (i.e., Thunderpunch and ice beam would not combine into anything). The second technique invented by Gold and his team is call Move Stacking. Move Stacking is using the same move multiple times at once; but only status moves may be stacked (i.e., stacking multiple Swords Dances or Double Teams together to get the effects of multiple uses instantly). It is easier to learn than Move Combination, but is still very difficult, and not all Pokemon are capable of pulling the feat off. Like all Pokemon have different IVs from birth, some may or may not even have the potential to Move Stack. The only Pokemon on Gold's team capable of Move Stacking is Ai, his Aipom. History The history of the Regions in this world is the same as in the true Pokemon Verse canon. The world history in this Verse is very similar to the history of the world in Real Life. However, there are some notable changes and additions, so they are listed here. Pre-History -2500 B.C.E.: The first humans migrate to Aeustrana from North America, Greenland, and Europe. Ancient History -1100 B.C.E.: The Kingdom of Kalos is created. -95 B.C.E.: The Aeustranan Empire is founded. -56 A.D.: The Aeustranan Empire begins expanding rapidly. -115 A.D.: Kingdom of Kalos falls to the Roman Empire (It would later stay as part of Francia and even later as part of France until 1792 A.D.). The Aeustranan and Roman Empires agree to non-aggression and begin trading culture, ideas, and material goods. -400 A.D.: The Aeustranan Empire ends its expansion. -900 A.D.: Scandinavians discover the Aeustranan Empire, and Denmark allies with them. Modern History 1100 A.D.: The Aeustranan Empire collapses, giving way to several nations. Most of the nations of the former Aeutranan Empire turn isolationist, busy with attempts to conquer one-another. However, South Aeustrana continues relations with Europe for another two hundred years. 1123 A.D.: A disagreement between groups of Pokemon in Japan leads to a series of disasters, followed by a mass exodus from Japan to Aeustrana; The majority of Japanese immigrants arrive in modern-day Johto. 1300 A.D.: South Aeustrana dissolves due to political instability, and becomes Kanto and Johto. During the dissolution of South Aeustrana, Minare and Ferrum take parts of South Aeustrana. 1488 A.D.: The Pan-Aeustranan Wars take place. As a result, Minare collapses and becomes Tahto and Holon, the Orange Islands gain their independence, Fiye-Orren becomes Fiore, and the Coronian government is replaced by the Sinnoh government. It is at the end of these wars that the modern borders and nations of Aeustrana form. 1572 A.D.: Great Britain and the nations of Aeustrana become allies. As a result, they open trade and sign a mutual-defense treaty. Several thousands of British immigrants arrive in Aeustrana to escape poor living conditions and overcrowding. 1600 A.D.: By this time, English has become the lingua-franca of Aeustrana. 1605 A.D.: Azalea Town is struck by a drought; Slowpoke's yawning is said to have ended it (no proof of this actually exists). The move Toxic is invented by the Japanese; Soon, the technique spreads due to trade with Europe and Aeustrana. 1654 A.D.: English becomes both the most-spoken language and the official language in the nations of Aeustrana. 1679 A.D.: The Aeustranan Industrial Revolution occurs, and Aeustrana as a whole soon takes its place as one of the scientific and technological leaders in the world. 1792 A.D.: Kalos gains independence from France. 1795 A.D.: After seeing the successes of the American and French Revolutions, and the independence of the United States and Kalos, democratic revolutions sweep across Aeustrana; Former monarchies begin falling, turning into capitalist democracies. 1854 A.D.: Many nations in Aeustrana adopt an open border policy, allowing immigrants from several other nations (notably the United States, Great Britain, Germany, Japan, and Korea) -1914 A.D.: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Almia, and Ferrum all declare permanent armed neutrality in response to World War I. -1945 A.D.: The United Nations is created; Several meetings occur, and the nations of the world (disgusted by the actions taken in the World Wars) discuss how to achieve world peace. After several long meetings, a handful of large nations declare permanent armed neutrality. This creates a domino effect, leading to the majority of nations declaring such a state. Internal conflicts still arise in several former colonial nations, but without the Cold War and the resulting arms race, technical world peace is established. U.S.-Soviet (and later U.S.-Russian) rivalry is instead fully relegated to sports (including Pokemon battles at the World Tournament) and the Space Race (which is kept as a series of civilian projects). Another effect from this is the lack of a build up of nuclear warheads, and the subsequent banning of their creation, maintenance, and use by international law. The US and its allies refuse to trade with the USSR and its allies; this is known as the Period of Cold Economics. 1954 A.D.: UN Hearing on Pokemon Rights; Pokemon are found to universally be equal to humans on every mental level, and are given the same rights as a human. However, it should be noted that the hearing did not have any mention on pokeballs, whereas the Bill of Universal Declaration of Human Rights does. This remains a point of debate. 1964 A.D.: Johto passes the Economic Reform Bill, transforming its economy and basing it partially on SFR Yugoslavia, by becoming Market Socialist. Johto leads the non-aligned movement in Aeustrana while Yugoslavia leads the non-aligned movement in Europe. This leads to the start of a slight rivalry between Kanto and Johto, and ironically pushes Kanto further towards the right (economically). 1978 A.D.: Kanto (and by extent the Sevii Islands), Johto (and by extent the TCG Islands), Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands form the Aeustranan Union; a political/economic union allowing for free travel between regions, and the use of common currency. 1991 A.D.: The Period of Cold Economics ends, as the Soviet Union dissolves. Contemporary History 1988 A.D.: Cynthia is born. 1993 A.D.: Brendan and May are born. 1994 A.D.: Red, Blue, and Leaf are born. 1995 A.D.: Wally and N are born. 1996 A.D.: Gold, Silver, Barry, Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca are born. 1997 A.D.: Crystal, Lucas, and Dawn are born. 1998 A.D.: Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Serena, and Calem are born. 1999 A.D.: Cynthia begins her Pokemon journey. 2001 A.D.: Cynthia becomes champion of her home region. 2002 A.D.: Cynthia steps down from her championship position to travel the world; She gains some fame, challenging the Sinnoh Region. 2005 A.D.: Sun, Moon, Hau, and Lillie are born. Red, Blue, and Leaf begin their journeys at the age of 11; Brendan and May begin their journey at the age of 12. The events of Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Fire Red/Leaf Green and Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire start. Cynthia becomes champion of the Sinnoh Region. 2008 A.D.: Gold, Silver, and Barry begin their journeys at the age of 12; Crystal, Lucas, and Dawn begin their journeys at the age of 11. The events of Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal/Heart Gold/Soul Silver and Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum start. 2011 A.D.: Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca begin their journeys at the age of 15. The events of Pokemon Black/White start. 2013 A.D.: Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Serena, and Calem begin their journeys at the age of 15. The events of Pokemon Black 2/White 2 and Pokemon X/Y start. 2015 A.D.: Sun, Moon, and Hau begin their journey at the age of 11. The events of Pokemon Sun/Moon start. 2016 A.D.: The Masked Man's second attack on the Pokemon League occurs; At the same time, Giovanni's newly reformed Team Rocket expands again, with a new plan to capture legendaries with a newly specially developed mind control device, based on previous research in Shadow Pokemon creation. 2017 A.D.: Outbreak Deoxys is created, and attacks the Hoenn Region; Teams Aqua and Magma (no longer under the leadership of Archie or Maxie) attempt to catch it, and fail. Important Notes on NSmon Several aspects of the Pokemon Verse have either been changed, reworked, or added to by Kytygys15 to make NSmon. In addition, several aspects of the world that have not been explored in the anime, games, or manga (or have only been lightly touched upon) have been more thoroughly thought out by Kytygys15. These are several key points about these changes/additions. 1. All Pokemon have human intellect/intelligence, and legally have personhood. Many of them have vocal cords similar to that of humans as well, meaning that many Pokemon have the capability of learning human languages (though it's similar to a person learning a foreign language; unless done very early on, it's difficult, so most don't bother). This has brought up some issues legally with Pokeballs and capturing wild Pokemon (see #2 and #3). 2. Legally, a trainer who wants to capture a Pokemon must have its permission to do so. Capturing a Pokemon without its permission is considered kidnapping and slavery, and is illegal. Many Pokemon will still battle a trainer, to test their skills to make sure its a trainer worthy of being their partner. And no, pokeballs don't do anything to "pacify" or "tame" a Pokemon. 3. Pokeballs are generally thought of as simply a means for simple travel (as some Pokemon may be too large, heavy, or otherwise find it difficult to travel across regions). Generally, unless a trainer is trading Pokemon, traveling, battling, or moving Pokemon through the electronic system (to and from a ranch), Pokemon are not kept in their pokeballs (doing so otherwise without a Pokemon's permission is considered rather cruel). 4. Unlike in the games, there is no level cap. However, there are biological limitations to all Pokemon, though they are for the most part yet unknown. 5. As is canon in existing Pokemon lore, many "wild" Pokemon are jealous of Pokemon with trainers, due to the trainer Pokemon's strength and travels. As well as this, the relationship between a Pokemon and its trainer is usually of a team and a coach (when in battle) and of friends (usually). However, some Pokemon become very close to their trainers (such is the case with Gold and Ty, who act as adoptive brothers). 6. Mostly due to the integration between humans and Pokemon, many Pokemon have jobs and live in human society like anyone else (evidenced by Pokemon working at construction sites, as actors, etc.). Many of these Pokemon don't have a trainer, and just live like any human would. However, Pokemon rights have not fully caught up with human rights, and it is rare to see Pokemon in high-up positions. 7. Pokemon trainers generally don't have jobs, as they start out their training at the age of 10 or 11. Successful trainers generally go into a number of (paid) professions later in life, including Gym Leaders (or the Elite 4 or Champion), scientists, doctors, breeders, etc. However, the trainers generally will take up part time jobs in a town they stop in in order to make some extra money. As betting on fighting is illegal in the Pokemon World, trainers do not actually (normally) make money off of battles (unlike the videogames). 8. Pokemon Centers will give free healthcare, food, shelter, etc. to anyone who walks into their premises. Trainers often will take advantage of this on their travels (Gold himself has taken copious amounts of food before moving on to the next town, so he doesn't have to buy extra food for the journey). 9. The Elite 4 and Champions have some political sway, due to their power, and are generally regarded as advisors to the region's government, and have a main job (outside of the League) in the order of keeping the peace and assisting the police and Pokemon Rangers in their missions (hence why Champions and Elite 4 tend to stick their noses into everything that goes on). Gym Leaders have similar roles in their respective towns. Trainers technically are normal civilians, but it is not regarded as socially awkward for them to help out in dangerous situations (though they are expected to follow the directions of those in charge with better training for the situation). 10. Warfare in the Pokemon World has changed drastically compared to warfare in real life. War (how we know it) is almost nonexistent (partially due to the costs that it would have-A blastoise pretty much makes any tank a moot point, for example). Instead, due to heavy focus on trying to keep the peace, and due in part to more autonomy given to various areas, the world has mostly found peace and harmony, with no notable arguments between nations in the Pokemon World. However, if a disagreement does exist that can't be resolved peacefully, both nations call their 5 best champions, and have a large-scale battle between them, with the winner getting their way. There are some who complain about this system, and other systems have been proposed. However, military forces still exist as a last ditch measure, just in case (though most military members have other jobs, even in other regions). 11. Romantic relations between humans and Pokemon do exist, but are considered extremely weird (some more so than others). While there are no laws against it, it is a social taboo in many cultures. 12. Dialga, Palkia, Giritina, Kyogre, Groudon, Regigigas, Ho-Oh, and Lugia all have some kind of "Primal" form (Dialga/Palkia/Giritina/Kyogre/Groudon/Regigigas using Primal Reversion to achieve Primal Form and Ho-Oh/Lugia using Awakened Power to achieve Awakened Form). In a similar vein, Latias, Latios, Mewtwo, and Rayquaza can mega evolve, in Mega Latias, Mega Latios, Mega Mewtwo X/Mega Mewtwo Y and Mega Rayquaza, respectively. Tornadus, Landorus, and Thundurus all have secondary forms, and Keldeo has a second form based on its known moves. Kyurem has two different forms based on if it is combined with Reshiram or Zekrom (White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, respectively). Zygarde has a number of different stages (Cell, Core, 10%, 50%, and Perfect/Complete). Hoopa has different forms based on if it is bound or not. 13. Many higher-ups of the main villain teams (such as Team Rocket) generally carry guns or other weapons (concealed, of course), and work much more like actual criminal organizations than they do in the games. However, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, and Ghetsis all have their own codes of honor, that keep them (and by extension, their teams) from harming children (at least not directly). Cyrus and Lysandre have no such code, but generally try not to resort to violence (at least not initially), as it brings too much attention to their operations. 14. There is some religion, in general. The fact that Arceus created the Pokemon multiverse and all of that lore is considered fact; backed up by more recent proof and confrontations with Arceus himself. However, the worshiping of Arceus or other Pokemon as idols isn't very popular. There are some sects, notably in Sinnoh, that worship Arceus, but for the most part, people in Gold's Verse are rather irreligious. Shrines from the past are still considered sacred, however, mostly because of their symbolism equating them to specific Pokemon (Lugia and Ho-Oh, for instance, are charged with the task of keeping natural order throughout Kanto and Johto, and are thus very respected by the inhabitants; While not worshiped, it is considered extremely disrespectful to desecrate the towers dedicated to them). Most real-world religions do not exist, as it has pretty much been proven fact that Arceus is the origin of the Pokemon World. 15. All Pokemon are capable of an ability called Synergy Burst; It is similar to mega-evolution, and provides a stat-boost like mega-evolution does (however, every stat is raised equally); For the trainer, it greatly enhances their mental capabilities, awareness, sight, and reactions, as well as improving their physical abilities to near-peak performance. However, Synergy Burst does not cause damage or pain to the Pokemon like Mega Evolution may. Synergy Burst requires the Pokemon and trainer to have a very close bond, and has the drawback that it only lasts for two and a half to four minutes. However, it charges back over time-This charging time takes a different amount for each Pokemon, but is usually between ten and fifteen minutes. If a pokemon capable of Mega Evolution uses Synergy Burst, they will simply mega evolve for the duration of Synergy Burst (after which they will revert to base form, or stay in Mega form provided they have a mega stone); Aside from their mega form, the only benefits Synergy Burst gives a mega evolution are enhanced situational awareness and heightened reflexes. Synergy Burst surrounds the users (both the Pokemon and the trainer) in a searing red aura when they use it. A trainer can not use Synergy Burst with more than one Pokemon at a time. Legendary Pokemon, including Mewtwo, are able to Synergy Burst on their own (without a trainer), but non-legendary Pokemon must have a trainer who they share a very close bond to in order to perform a Synergy Burst. 16. Power Points (PP) are a limit set by the Pokemon League on how many times a particular move is allowed to be used in a League Regulated match). 17. The majority of Pokemon Leagues use the same rules format, though Johto and Hoenn are somewhat more lax, allowing almost any alteration to the rules, as long as it is agreed upon by both opponents and a League official (usually the referee). 18. The majority of the Pokemon Regions reside on a giant island in the Atlantic Ocean known as Aeustrana ("AY-uh-STRAH-nah"). In the map shown to the right (top), the following colors represent the following Regions: Red is Kanto (including the Sevii Islands), Maroon is Johto, Dark Green is the Orange Archipelago, Grey is Hoenn, Light Brown is Sinnoh, Dark Blue is Unova, Dark Brown is Kalos, Pink is Almia, Blue is Fiore, Purple is Halon, Green is Orre, Yellow is Ferrum, Dark Purple is Alola, Orange is Tahto, and Oblivia is a set of islands between Sinnoh and Fiore (too small to color). The map to the right (bottom) shown the continent of Aeustrana in more detail; Ferrum and Tahto are not labelled. The TCG Islands were made a part of Johto in 1921. For better scale, it should be noted that the continental Kanto Region (Kanto without the Sevii Islands) is 126,834.5 km2; Cinnabar Island itself is 3,068.5 km2. Unova and Alola are associated States of the United States of America, and debates are furious in both between full independence of full admittance into the Union. Kalos was a part of France until 1792, when it split off during the French Revolution, becoming an independent nation. 19. Pokeballs are able to capture almost anything that isn't human or an animal. However, there are some exceptions; Pokeballs are physically unable to capture anything larger than 50 feet tall in any direction, and likewise can not capture anything bolted/secured to the ground or another object larger than 50 feet in any direction. A similar constraint is put on weight/mass, as Pokeballs can not hold anything over a metric ton. Pokeballs have the physical capability to capture humans and animals just like Pokemon, but this function is suppressed in any Pokeball on the market, and black market Pokeball use is rare, due to its nature as one of the highest offenses of international law. There is a debate over the legal use of Pokeballs to capture Pokemon, and some countries (Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Switzerland, and Estonia) have banned its use to capture Pokemon except as a police aid. 20. Real world animals exist, and are used and treated much the same as in real life. 21. In order to be a gym leader, one must be at least 15 years of age, and have had a normal trainer's license for at least 3 years; In the U.S., Western Europe, Australia, New Zealand, Unova, and Kalos, one must be at least 18, and have has a normal trainer's license for 3 years. There have been a few exceptions, but this is very rare. 22. The Kanto League's gym leaders are Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Leaf, and Blue. Leaf is a fairy-type leader (gym team is clefable, sylveon, togekiss, wigglytuff, and Mr. mime); After Blue's battle with Gold, he changed his type to ground, and made a new team for the gym (rhydon, kangaskhan, dugtrio, golem, nidoking, and sandslash). The Kanto Elite Four consists of Blaine, Loreli, Bruno, and Agatha. Red is Kanto Champion. 23. The Johto Elite Four consists of Will, Koga, Karen, and Lance, with Gold being the champion. The Kanto and Johto Leagues both have their headquarters on Indigo Plateau, but are two separate Leagues. 24. After the UN hearing on Pokemon rights and personhood in 1954, Pokemon were granted full personhood and protection under laws, equal to human beings. However, several institutions (such as Safari Zones) skirted around rights to allow people to capture Pokemon as sport, under the guise of being "reservations." However, many nations cracked down on this practice, and the last safari zone was closed in 2011. Safari Zones were turned into official reservations, national parks, and museums. The Kanto Region is notoriously conservative on Pokemon rights, and many in Kanto openly express the desire to recreate Pokemon zoos; In stark contrast, Johto is extremely progressive on the issue of Pokemon rights-It's very rare to see trainers in Johto keep their Pokemon in balls unless traveling, and even then they will commonly let their Pokemon walk around with them if they want. 25. By international law, the forced capture of Pokemon, forced fighting of Pokemon, or trading of Pokemon without the consent of said Pokemon is considered Pokemon abuse and slavery; This is punishable in the same ways as human trafficking, slavery, and abuse. Pokemon trading in general is illegal in several places, including Johto. Many places have laws deeming the keeping of Pokemon in pokeballs illegal, save for traveling, registering teams in databanks (such as the League Hall of Fame), and non-specialized healing. 26. The ownership of firearms without license in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Ferrum, and the Orange Islands is illegal; In Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh, licenses may only be given to law enforcement, military, or other specialized government roles (such as intelligence agents). 27. While in most places, Trainers can obtain their Pokemon Trainer's License and begin training Pokemon at age 11 (Kanto and Sinnoh) or 12 (Hoenn and Johto; Johto has exceptions allowing for especially academically gifted/mature individuals to start a year early, with the express request of a Pokemon professor), Several nations, including Kalos and Unova, do not allow for licenses to be given until the age of 15. There are other nations that do not even have Pokemon Leagues, nor give out Pokemon Trainer Licenses. 28. While most nations that have Leagues only have 1 League for their entire nation, the United States has 50 (one in each State) that go to a nationals League (which is the League considered on-par with the Leagues in Regions such as Kanto or Johto), Russia has 11 (one in each timezone) that go to a nationals League in Moscow (on par with U.S. Nationals League), Argentina and Brazil each have 15, which go to a Nationals League on par with the U.S. League, and China, which has three Leagues, each on par with the U.S. Nationals League. Each of these Leagues works differently from the Leagues in Regions such as Kanto or Johto. The Lesser Leagues (i.e. US State-Level, Russian Time-Zone, or Argentina/Brazil's) hold a large tournament every year, and the finalists in each of these leagues are sponsored by the National League to collect badges from 8 National Gyms to challenge the National League. Each of the Leagues in China, and the Leagues in most other nations, are normal 8 badge Leagues that happen to span the entire nation. 29. The World Tournament is set up in such a way that every trainer involved faces every other trainer in a match. As these are considered official League Matches, if a trainer defeats a gym leader in one of these matches, they are given a badge (if they happen to obtain all eight badges of a particular League, they are of course eligible to challenge the Elite Four and Champion to a League match on a later date). A point is given for every victory, and the person with the highest number of points wins the tournament. In the event of a tie in points, a special bracket is made, and a traditional tournament is held to find the winner (while the rest are considered 'finalists'). The World Tournament lasts for five weeks, with each trainer having ten battles per day for six days of the week and one day off. The World Tournament is held every three years. 30. The majority of elite four and champions stay in their home region in order to focus on getting stronger specifically for their region in order to keep their title. However, this means that techniques and Pokemon used from other regions may easily throw them off-guard; This puts the majority of champions and elite four at a considerable disadvantage against more traveled/well-rounded trainers such as Red, Blue, Gold, Lance, and Cynthia. 31. Most Pokemon Leagues use the 8-Badges System. This system goes as follows: In order to challenge the League, one must gain the eight gym badges of the region. Anyone who gains all eight badges is allowed to go to the League Headquarters and challenge the League; It is estimated that less than 1% of all trainers who start their journey will obtain all eight badges, the most likely case being lack of commitment or training. In Johto, an average of 1,200 trainers set off to obtain badges every year, and an average of 5 trainers make it to the League; It is rare that anyone defeats the champion, as few are able to defeat all Elite Four members. There are other League-held bracket tournaments, but none of them allow for the winner to move on to challenge the Elite 4 or Champion for a title without the 8 badges. 32. Gym leaders have different copies of teams for challengers with differing amounts of badges. 33. Power Limiter/amplifier collars exist, and are most commonly used in the battle frontier to set a Pokemon's stats to level 50. They can limit a Pokemon's power down to level 1 or amplify it up to level 100. However, the only time it is legal to use the collars without the Pokemon's written permission is during lawful detainment (such as an arrest or while serving a prison sentence). Ones used by police also have a setting to disable the use of battle moves. Ones issued at the battle frontier do not have any form of lock, and may be easily removed. These devices are only legal to own if you are a gym leader, top-level professor, Elite Four member, champion, or have a special license which is almost always only given to battle frontier leaders/owners. The police-issue versions are only legal to posses if you are an intelligence agent, police officer, or detective. 34. "Evolution" refers to Pokemon Evolution, and is classified as a type of metamorphosis. What is known as evolution in real life is called "Biological Transmutation." 35. The majority of the regions are their own country, by technicality, but Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are in a political/economic union called the Aeustranan Union; While they have separate governments, they use the same government system, have open-borders with each other (no passport or visa required), and use the same currency; The Aeustranan Dollar. 36. In Tahto, there were a group of tutors called the Maximum Specialists, who could raise a Pokemon's abilities to absolute peak in every way. Some Champions have met with them, notably Lance. 37. In addition to the Maximum Specialists, there is a different way a Pokemon can reach past its normal potential, and obtain peak attributes in each category. This would be through incredible training, constantly trying to push past it's limits. 38. Sun Tzu's The Art of War is very popular among the various champions and Elite Four, as its lessons are easily applied to Pokemon battling. However, due to the age of the average trainer, the vast majority of trainers have never read it, or may not even know about it. The book helped Gold become Champion of the Johto League. 39. The League challenge comes with a time limit between obtaining badges; When a trainer has defeated a gym, and sets off, they have a specific amount of time (based on estimated travel time) to get to the next gym's town. If they do not make it in time, a missing persons report is filed by the League. This helps ensure the safety of trainers, and serves a secondary purpose; to help weed out weaker trainers who can't keep the pace. If a trainer wishes to end their League challenge or postpone their advancement, they may notify the League directly at any time (the phone number to call is on the back of every trainer license). If one does not get all eight badges in a row, they may still pick up from where they left off, at a later date. 40. Many Pokemon have similar lifespans as humans, though some mature faster or slower. Ghost Type Pokemon do not age at all. 41. A pokeball may hold another pokeball inside of it, as long as the second one does not hold an item or Pokemon. Likewise, any pokeball may hold bags or other non-pokeball items which hold other items in them. A pokeball may not hold a bag with a pokeball in it, if the second pokeball is holding an item inside of it. Thus, there is a limit to the usefulness of using pokeballs as storage devices. Also, a pokeball may not hold more than one separate living organism inside of it, except for symbiotic beings (such as mantine with remoraid attached, or a slowbro). 42. Pokemon which share an extremely close bond with their trainer can reach an altered Mega-Evolution-like form (i.e., Ash-Greninja), though these forms generally require a specific scenario to trigger them (Ash-Greninja needs to knock a Pokemon out first, Gold-Typhlosion needs to be in a life-or-death scenario, Red-Pikachu needs to maximize its speed via agility). Unlike in the games, this is not triggered by an exclusive ability, and is instead inherent in all Pokemon; It is still very rare, as the Pokemon and Trainer need to have a familial bond. The transformation has been linked to Synergy Burst, though the processes are slightly different; A Pokemon can still Synergy Burst while in this form, but the same rules apply as with Synergy Bursting Mega Pokemon. 43. The regions of Aeustrana have a high ethnic Japanese population through immigration. Johto has the highest ratio, with almost half of the inhabitants being of Japanese descent. 44. There are additional mega Pokemon in this Verse, including megas for the majority of the starters. For a list of the mega Pokemon and their abilities, see Mega Pokemon Information . This list also includes special form Pokemon (such as Ash-Greninja). In-Game statistics are provided, but do not serve a purpose in-Verse. Note that none of the artwork on that page is owned or created by Kytygys15. 45. Much of a Pokemon's attacking ability is based on a form of magic (the properties of which are still mostly unexplained and unknown). Due to this, several Pokemon are able to produce more physical power in a hit than they could take themselves, without knocking themselves out. In a similar vein, the Higher the level of the Pokemon, the more they can concentrate their attack's energy; This mean high leveled Pokemon are able to deal out Island Level power to a foe without necessarily destroying the battlefield. Also, due to this magic, Pokemon are able to deliver moves and strikes without knocking themselves backwards (essentially skirting Newton's Third Law of Motion). In a similar vein, Pokemon are able to defend from attacks and use different types of magical resistance to attacks in order to disperse or absorb the energy of the attack; This allows a Pokemon to survive other Pokemon's attacks, even though biologically they normally wouldn't survive mundane attacks, such as gunshot wounds. 46. Related to the above point: Any damage resulting from an attack by a person, animal, etc. is effected by the Physical or Special Defense of the Pokemon defending from the attack (i.e., the life-energy/magic defense), but anything from a non-living/inanimate source (i.e., bullet, sword, dead tree falling, car crash, etc.) is known as "Mundane Damage" or "Mundane Force," and is not effected by the Physical or Special Defense of the Pokemon. Instead, Professors generally mention a "Mundane Defense" and "Mundane Attack," which refers to the normal, non-magic, biological limits of a Pokemon's body. This explains why a Pokemon could live through a Hyperbeam that would otherwise vaporize a city (and also not fly off into the distance), but could die by having a tree fall on them. Mundane Attack/Defense do not increase by the same means as Physical/Special Attack/Defense, and are not increased by higher levels of life energy. It is rare that a Pokemon would need to worry about Mundane Force, as humans are the only species known to commonly use weapons, and even their practice of it has drastically lowered since the invention of the Pokeball. Likewise, Mundane Attack is almost never used, as there are few (if any) ways for a Pokemon to lose its ability to attack using magic/life energy. It should also be noted that non-living/inanimate objects that are imbued or possessed with magic or life energy count as Physical/Special Attacks, not Mundane Attacks. 47. Humans have some Physical/Special Defense along with Mundane Defense (though no Physical/Special Attack (aside from those who can use psychic powers, such as Sabrina), leading to the use of weapons). This is why humans in this Verse are able to survive lower-powered Pokemon attacks (such as a thunderbolt attack hitting them), but not natural hazards (such as natural lightning striking them). However, as with Pokemon, there gets to a point when the attack is too powerful. Whereas a Pokemon may faint if the attack is more powerful than their Physical or Special Defense, a human will be gravely injured or die. 48. Z-Power varies on the move the user bases their Z-Move on, but is generally far above what the normal capability of the Pokemon in-battle is. 49. Going on a Pokemon journey is seen as a right-of-passage by many; A step towards becoming an adult. However, Pokemon battling is also considered a sport, so many trainers that make a name for themselves either become official League members, or go into some form of non-league competitions. 50. As a part of how the strange magic in the Verse works, Pokemon and trainers grow stronger, the closer their bonds are. However, these ties also provide as exploitable weakness; if a Pokemon and a trainer are very close, they share their pain and fatigue in battle, meaning that the more the Pokemon fights or gets hit, the more physically tired and in pain the trainer becomes. It is possible to obtain considerable strength as a Pokemon without close ties to the trainer (and thus allowing for the Pokemon to battle without making the trainer tired), but for the amount of work done, a Pokemon and trainer with a close relationship will always be far stronger. 51. Mega Evolution often comes at a great cost on the part of the Pokemon using it. Many trainers who use Mega Evolution either don't know the side effect, or do not care. There are some cases, such as Gold, where the trainer does know the side effects of Mega Evolution, and only uses it in life-threatening situations as a last-ditch effort in order to better protect the team. If a trainer and Pokemon are very close, there is a chance that they will be able to use Mega Evolution with less intense side effects, and depending on how the power is used, the Pokemon and Trainer may either weaken or strengthen their bonds. Mega Evolution itself is invoked through the stones only, and does not necessarily need a strong bond; However, a strong bond and trust between the Pokemon and trainer are necessary in order to make full use of Mega Evolution, and to help the Pokemon control its increase in power. Essentially, if a trainer and a Pokemon share a close bond, Mega Evolution can help that Pokemon unlock its full potential and the two can become much stronger, with few if any issues; However, if a trainer's bond is insufficient, the trainer will not be able to help the Pokemon stabilize and control their power, and attempting Mega Evolution can cause great amounts of physical pain, psychological scarring, and even permanent injury. 52. Likewise to the above point, Mega Evolution may cause strain and may hurt the first time a trainer and Pokemon use it, no matter how strong their bond is. However, over time, as the Pokemon and trainer learn to control the process, they will build a tolerance to it, until they are able to pull off Mega Evolution with ease. The majority of Champions have reached this level with one or two of their Pokemon, whereas some of the best trainers (such as Red, Blue, Gold, Silver, Cynthia, etc.) have reached this point with several of their Pokemon. 53. Pokemon evolved alongside normal animals in a similar branching path. After the first attempt at creating life on Earth failed, Arceus gave the last remaining member of each of the initial species biological immortality, and used Mew to set off new life. Note that Humans are Pokemon; They once had far more power, but through breeding with Neanderthals (and other proto-hominids, which were all part of the non-Pokemon branch of the Animal Kingdom, like irl), Humans lost much of their former control over life energy, and the way they can control it has drastically changed compared to other Pokemon. Supporters/Opponents Supporters: Kytygys15 Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles: Pokemon Trainer Gold (Note: Out of Date, updating in progress) Other character profiles will come soon. Category:Verses Category:Kytygys15's Pages